paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cliff
Cliff is Skye's little brother and Maui's twin brother and he belongs too Puppylove5. Please ask premission if you wanna use him in a story. Tundrathesnowpup has given me premmision to make him Maui's twin brother. coming soon Cliff is a orange/tan cockapoo with a tan marking on his muzzle that goes down to his belly. He also has two white paws and a white tail tip. He has dark blue eyes and a grey/blue color given to him by Ryder. He's very nervous and shy and sticks to Skye all the time getting on Skye's nervous when she wants to spend time with Chase or with her friends. He's always nice to everybody and is afraid to fight. * his best friend is Globe and if he's not around his siblings he probaly playing with him. * He's really good at embarassing his sibling and friends even it isn't the meaning and he feels extreme guilty afterwards. * He's really scared to approach girls and that's why he might be single for a time. * He's very protective over Maui because of his job as Dare devil and he's always afraid his twin gets hurt. * While Maui and Fletcher are fighting for who's the best uncle for Lani, Cliff gets along very well with Ace, but he still loves his nieces. Crush: Cliff is really shy and nervous around girls and scared to approach them so he won't have a crush for a while but he loves playing with his family and actually isn't really looking for a crush. But once he met Renee he fell immediately for her. By me: Collabs: Treatment for Love By o Amusement Park Mayhem Pups Save a Superhero * Renee- Mate * Rupert- Father * Cornelia- Mother * Skye- Sister * Chase- Brother-in-law * Lani- Niece * Dylan- Nephew-in-law * Sandy- Great-Niece * Digger- Great-Nephew * Robin- Great-Niece * Ace- Nephew * Winter- Niece-in-law * Clarity- Great-Niece * Breeze- Great-Niece * Sora- Niece * Bounty- Nephew-in-law * Miracle- Great-Niece * Spencer- Great-Nephew * Geyser- Great-Nephew * Shira- Sister * Aryana- Sister-in-law * Smoky Jr. - Nephew * Dustball - Nephew * Skky - Niece * Sphinx - Niece * Maui- (older by a litttle bit)Twin Brother * Coral- Sister-in-law * Paradise- Niece * Triton- Nephew-in-law * Elsa- Sister-in-law (Chase's sister) * Cliffjumper- Brother-in-law * Thor- nephew * Sapphire- niece * Anna- Sister-in-law(Chase's sister) * Hiro -Brother-in-law * Fletcher- Brother-in-law (Chase's brother) * Tanker- Sister-in-law * Blitz- Niece * Camo- Nephew * Soda- Niece * Crash- Nephew * Sage - Nephew-in-law * Summer - Niece-in-law * Bear - Great-Nephew * RJ - Great-Nephew * Scarlet - Great-Niece * Aurora - Niece-in-law * Shadow - Nephew-in-law * Silhouette- Great-Niece * Tide - Great-Nephew * Borealis - Great-Nephew * Dusk - Great-Nephew * Midnight - Great-Nephew * CJ- Niece-in-law * Snow - Nephew-in-law * jackson- son * melissa-daughter * resonace- daughter Cliff.png Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon character Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Relatives Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Pups related to Skye Category:Shy Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Male Character Category:Protagonist Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters